


30 Days of Smut - Day 7: Slow and Lazy

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best things in life can't be rushed</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 7: Slow and Lazy

Breaking the kiss, Tommy sighs and snuggles in tighter. These days are his favorites - no shows to get ready for, no studio time planned, no interviews scheduled. Lately, it hasn’t happened often for Adam, but today it’s just time stretching out from when they wake up until they decide to go to sleep. 

They don’t even have anything they have to get out of bed for, and he smiles at that, thinking about all the ways they can fill the time without leaving it. He doesn’t think either one of them would give up the life they have in order to live this way all the time, but it makes finding moments and days like this special. 

He loves the way Adam’s hands feel on his sleep warmed skin. He loves waking up to strong arms holding him and protecting him. He loves the way the late morning sun brightens the drapes at the windows without throwing sharp light into the room.

He hears the snick of a tube being opened, and he shivers in anticipation, knowing that Adam’s slicking his fingers, getting ready to take him apart slowly. Everything is fuzzy and warm, and he’s floating with the feelings that are filling the room and the world. 

He closes his eyes for a second when he feels Adam’s finger tracing down between the cheeks of his ass. He wants to savor the feeling; he doesn’t want anything to get in they way of the sensation.

And when that finger gets to his hole? Yeah, that’s when he opens his eyes and looks at Adam again. This is the look he loves. This is Adam at his fucking finest, Tommy thinks. Because Adam really likes doing this, and by _this_ , he means bringing pleasure to someone else. And he’s damn good at it - better than anyone Tommy’s ever known before. 

The slow drag as Adam works his finger in and out of Tommy brings a heat that spreads from his toes to his head, and settles right in the pit of his belly. It’s not a teasing pace; it’s just right for the day. It’s a pace that says _I love you_ ; it’s a pace that says _We’ve got forever_ , and that makes his dick harder than anything else. 

Then Adam’s dick is inside of him, and he thinks he lost some minutes while he was lost in the moment, but that’s okay. They’ve got all day. There’ll be lots of minutes, but the moments are what make life worthwhile.

It’s not loud and frenzied this morning. Adam’s practically whispering as he tells him how beautiful he looks. He thinks the word serene even makes its way against his skin as Adam verbalizes it mixed with a kiss. He likes the way it feels when Adam does that. It’s like a gift Adam’s giving him, and serene matches the mood of the morning.

The kisses are deeper now but still not rushed. And he feels Adam’s hand on his dick, matching the pace of the long, steady thrusts. It’s the perfect rhythm of life, he thinks. He wants to go on like this all day, but they’re human, and all things come to an end. 

He feels the tightening in his belly and his balls drawing up hard and tight, and he knows he’s close. He holds back as long as he can without giving up the calmness of the day. But all things come in their own time, and so does he. 

He feels Adam finding his own release and everything shuts down for a minute while they hold each other. Their kisses are back to being easy and unrushed, because they still have the whole day ahead of them.

He reaches up and holds Adam’s face in his hands, studying everything about it before kissing him teasingly on the nose. He wants to store this day in that special place of treasured memories, and take it out whenever life gets to be too fast to keep up with.


End file.
